


Infatuation

by ballsdeepinharry



Series: Fluffy One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinharry/pseuds/ballsdeepinharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Infatuation (n): temporary passion; an intense but short-lived and irrational passion for somebody or something.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

 They noticed the looks people gave them when they were out in public together. The stares, the grimaces, the disapproving glares. Sometimes parents would steer their children in the opposite direction when the saw Niall and Zayn holding hands unabashedly. It was an uncomfortable feeling for them at first, all of the eyes following them. As time went on though, they shrugged it off, realizing that it was  _their_  relationship. Why should they let a bunch of homophobes make them feel badly about something they were so sure about?

They had already established that they were, in fact, an odd couple. They didn’t have much in common on the surface; to be honest, they were nearly opposites. Zayn was more subdued, keeping to himself mostly. Niall, on the other hand was a lot more outgoing, willing to make friends with anyone. The idea of the two of them being together never crossed anyone’s mind; their friends never expected them to ever become more than ‘just friends’. But, it happened.

The two of them always try and pinpoint the moment when it happened but it always ends with them arguing playfully about it.

“Remember that time when everyone ditched us at the movies and we stayed together and watched anyway? That was when it happened,” Niall insists. “We kept turning to look at each other, not paying attention to the movie at all.”

“No,” Zayn would agrue. “It was before then. It was on your birthday. I bought you that bracelet and you hugged me for a little  _too_  long. That’s when I knew.”

The bottom line was that they had somehow fell so hard for each other that it was like they were never anything less than ‘just friends’. They were simply head over heels. So much so that it made everyone around them absolutely sick. The way that Zayn would grab Niall and sit him in his lap casually always earned a few eye rolls. The giggle that always erupted from Niall when he felt Zayn’s lips tickling his neck made people groan. They were, in the words of Harry “ _too_ sweet.”

Niall’s parents thought differently. Right along with most people who didn’t understand how love worked, they told Niall that it was “unnatural and strange” to be in a romantic relationship with another male and they didn’t allow Zayn in their home. That, of course, didn’t stop Niall from waiting until his parents went to bed to let Zayn in through his window every night.

After a particularly rough day, Niall waited impatiently for the familiar rustling sounds of Zayn crawling through the flowerbed and over the hedge to his window.

Zayn pushed the window open easily and tried to stay quiet as he climbed into the room.

“Hey, you,” he greeted as he sat down next to Niall on the bed.

Niall immediately wrapped his arms around Zayn’s middle, letting his head fall to his shoulder. “Hey.”

Zayn heard Niall’s somber tone and knew something was off. They had just had an amazing day together, so why would he have any reason to be upset?

“What’s the matter?”

He kept his voice low, and sighed, not wanting to repeat the harsh words he’d heard. “My brother’s friend called me a faggot.”

Zayn flinched at the word, but didn’t let it affect his response. “So, what? Who cares what he says? He’s just another ignorant person.”

“I know, I know.” Niall buried his face into Zayn’s shirt. Zayn stroked the back of Niall’s neck softly. “But, what really upset me, I guess, is that my brother didn’t say anything about it. He didn’t try and defend me.”

“Aw, Niall.” Zayn placed a kiss on Niall’s forehead. “Don’t let it get to you.”

“No,” Niall breathed out heavily. “The thing is, I tried to talk to him about it and he tried to tell me that I’m going through a phase and that I’m not really gay. He told me that he can’t wait for me to realize that so he can stop ‘being embarrassed of me’ every time someone brings it up.”

“And what did you say to him?”

Niall laughed bitterly. “I told him fuck off, of course. But before that, I let him know that he had no idea what he was talking about.”

Somehow, to Zayn, the word ‘fuck’ coming from Niall seemed out of place, but he was used to it and now it seemed almost endearing. “Good, because he doesn’t.”

“He’s just an asshole.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “But let’s stop talking about it now. I hate seeing you upset.”

Niall tilted his head up towards Zayn. “Okay, what’ll we talk about now?” His eyes held a playful twinkle that Zayn admired more than anything he had ever seen before.

“How about how much I’ve missed you?” Zayn breathed in the familiar scent of Niall’s hair as Niall snuggled against him closer.

“We’ve only been apart for about 3 hours, Zayn,” Niall laughed. They’d spent the day taking the train across town just for the sake of it, but ended up stopping at an old shop that sold little trinkets and antiques. Niall walked around the shop, touching everything, not seeming to mind the thick layer of dust covering the items. Zayn just held his hand, marveling at how easily excited his boyfriend was.

“And I’ve missed you for every second of it.”

“Oh, shut up.” Niall slapped Zayn’s chest lightly.

It was true, though. Zayn couldn’t stand to be away from Niall for a second. Even when they were sitting right next to each other, Zayn found himself sneaking glances at him to see if he was still there and hadn’t run off somewhere. Sometimes he was afraid that if he lost him, he would never be able to find him again. It had a lot to do with the fact that he was incredibly protective of Niall.

“You’re wearing your necklace already,” Niall said, finding the bronze key hanging from the thin chain around Zayn’s neck and picking it up delicately. Somewhere in the dusty shop, Zayn found a glass display case with handmade necklaces placed carefully inside. On a whim, he bought two of them; one for him and the other for Niall.

“Yeah, where’s yours?” Zayn asked.

Niall pried himself out of Zayn’s arms and went to his dresser where among bits of trash and loose change, he found the chain with the old, silver key on it. “Haven’t had the chance to put it on yet.” He sat back in his place on the bed next to Zayn, moving to put his necklace on.

“Wait,” Zayn said. He reached out and stopped Niall with a hand on his wrist.

“What?”

“I want to put it on for you.”

Niall grinned, handing over the necklace. “Fine.” He turned so that his back was toward Zayn.

Zayn kissed behind Niall’s ear, feeling satisfied when Niall shivered. Once the necklace was clasped and the key fell to rest against Niall’s chest, Zayn lay down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Niall moved to the spot, pressing their bodies close together. It was like this a lot with them. They could lie in bed all day just holding each other and feeling okay in each other’s company.

To many people, Zayn didn’t look like the nicest person. He was quiet most of the time, and sometimes standoff-ish. But, to Niall, he was the sweetest person he’d ever met. He laced their fingers together and kissed Zayn’s lips subtly with a sigh. Zayn smiled, still in awe at how someone as perfect, and carefree, and wonderful could love someone like him.  At times, he felt too good to be true. But when they kissed, he knew it was real and he knew that they were perfect.

No one would change that.


End file.
